


I want you to be happy

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [88]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, The mantle, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: William asks his dad if he wants to give his mantle to his son. Oliver doesn't know what to answer.





	I want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 346 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William looked at his hands which were entwined in his lap. He was sitting on his office chair in his room and he tried not to rub his fingers together as he worriedly bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know what to think because today his friends had asked him whether he would take over his dad’s mantle as the Green Arrow. Apparently, the press was now speculating if the city was secure even after Oliver Queen. 

Truth to be told, William had never thought of taking over his dad’s hood, mask or bow. William didn’t know what think of violence or making his family a target. In addition, he could never have a secret identity. Everyone would immediately know who the new Green Arrow was. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the responsibility. His dad had mentioned a few that it was a huge responsibility to be able fight and use force. You had to be sure you were using your abilities for good and not for bad. 

William ran his hands over his face and pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He leaned backwards on his chair and groaned loudly. What if his dad wanted William take over the mantle someday? Wasn’t it a thing that fathers wanted their children to follow their footsteps? William knew his dad wasn’t like other dads and the idea of following the footsteps of a father was a bit old-fashion. Besides, his dad had always hated the idea of William being near violence. Yet, William couldn’t help but feel worried. Was it expected to take your dad’s path? The press certainly expected it.

William rubbed his eyes and rose to his feet. He started pacing while he looked at the clock. His dad should come home soon. William had to fight the urge not to tell him what was bothering him. William knew he needed to be more open and talk to his dad. His dad’s tight-lipped tendencies had cost them dearly before. William didn’t want to make the same mistakes if it was possible to avoid them although sometimes he preferred not to talk to his dad.

William shook his head and tried to find his courage. He could talk about this. William winced when he heard the front door opening and closing. Soon his dad shouted: “William? I’m home.”

William took a deep breath and shouted back: “Coming. Wait a second.”

Reluctantly William walked over to the door of his room and opened it. He took a final deep breath before went to the kitchen where his dad was. Oliver was looking down at his phone when William entered the kitchen. Oliver looked up and offered his son a small smile before returning his attention back to his phone. William slid to sit on a bar stool on the other side of the kitchen counter as he waited for his dad to have time to talk to him.

Soon Oliver put his phone on the kitchen counter and leaned forward, his palms flat on the counter. He smiled at William and asked: “How was school, bud?”

“Great,” William answered nervously and immediately his dad frowned.

“How about the truth?” Oliver asked more demanding.

William narrowed his eyes at his dad’s demanding words. He knew his dad was used to interrogate criminals to get the information he wanted but William didn’t appreciate when his dad used those techniques at him. William understood his dad wanted to get answers quickly in order to make decision quickly. Yet, this wasn’t one of those life-and-death situations. 

Oliver seemed to notice William’s reaction and he apologized: “Sorry, buddy. Let’s try again. Could you tell me about your day? Something seems to be bothering you.”

William gave his dad a tight smile and nodded in approval. However, he became more serious when he remembered what he was about to ask. William tapped his forefinger against the counter before he mumbled: “Do you want me to become the Green Arrow when you retire?”

For a moment Oliver looked shocked and he snapped his mouth shut. Oliver studied the expression on his son’s face before clearing his throat. He laughed nervously and tried to joke: “Do you think I’m already old enough to retire?”

Oliver chuckled but William just stared at him blankly. The smile fell from Oliver’s face and he mumbled: “I’m sorry.”

Then he sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, combing it. William had to wait for a while as his dad struggled to find the right words. After a minute Oliver started tentatively: “I want you to be you. If you want to become the Green Arrow, I guess it’s a possibility. If you don’t want to become the Green Arrow, there is no need for you to become the Green Arrow. It’s your decision and it’s all about what you want.”

“But do you want me to be the Green Arrow? Do you want me to take over the mantle like a son should?” William insisted ignoring his dad’s words about his own will.

Oliver shook his head vigorously and he said: “I don’t want you to become the Green Arrow because I need someone to keep my legacy alive. That’s the last thing I want.”

“You started as the Green Arrow because you wanted to make right your father’s wrongs. Ultimately you wanted to honor your father and everyone close to you,” William argued.

“Yes, I wanted to honor my father but I didn’t want to follow his footsteps. If I had followed his footsteps, I’d have been CEO of the Queen Consolidated. I might be doing something shady - I mean something more shady than being the Green Arrow,” Oliver reasoned and offered William a gentle smile.

“So, you don’t want me to be the next Green Arrow?” William asked and somehow he also felt a bit disappointed.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant you to be you and I want you to make your own decision. I don’t become the Green Arrow because you think you have to do it for me. You don’t have to honor me like that. You being just you and becoming the man, I know you can be, is more than enough,” Oliver explained and walked over to William. He sit down next to his son and pressed his hand on William’s shoulder.

William pressed his head down and Oliver squeezed William’s shoulder gently. William looked up as his dad continued: “I love you, William. I love you as you are. I want you to be the best version of yourself but most of all I want you to be happy.”

“Are you happy?” William asked in a quiet voice.

Oliver smiled at him lovingly. He nodded and said: “I’m very happy. I’m happy for having you and Felicity in my life. I’m happy for having my friends around. I’m happy for living. I’m happy for my city. I’m grateful for so many reasons.”

William returned the smile and he whispered: “I’m happy too, dad.”

Oliver rose to his feet. Then he wrapped his arms around William’s shoulders and pulled him in his arms. William rested his head against Oliver’s shoulder and stayed their silently. It took a minute before William mumbled against Oliver’s shoulder: “I don’t know if I want to be the Green Arrow, dad.”

“You don’t have to know it now. Or in the next ten years. I actually hope you would really think it through. There is no rush,” Oliver said and stroked William’s hair.

William nodded and said quietly: “I love you, dad.”

“I love you, William,” Oliver answered and pressed a kiss to the top of William’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Update:  
> Felicity has been in Vegas to visit her mother. She is excited to come back to her boys.
> 
> (P.s. Once again I'm so sorry. I assume I got a food poisoning and I have been throwing up for 36 hours (disgusting, I know). Therefore, I haven't been able to update the series. Next update is coming later today.)


End file.
